Musings of an Azeroth Mage Book 9
[[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | Musings of an Azeroth Mage]] (Book 9) :- by Archin -24- Disclaimer: This entry is quite violent and graphic, so if you dont want to get sick or are squeamish, you might not want to read it. Also this entire event that occurred had been done with complete OOC understanding and consent. Actually.. it was requested :) Blasted racket! That damnable wandering merchant girl hollers at all hours of the day trying to sell her wares, while some civilized people are trying to get on with their lives and better themselves! I was sitting in the Guilded Rose, talking with Felena about a riot that occurred in Stormwind the previous night, when lo and behold that blasted girl, Arilie, I believe her name was, started to scream about getting milk for my dairy needs and her stupid, damnable flowers. It makes my blood boil hearing the squeaky, low-common voice of hers. I confronted her, yet again, in the Trade District. However, amidst the chaos that ensued by gullible idiots that wanted to actually purchase her wares, as well as Felena trying to reel me in, Eggbowl the Hound annoying me, Wendall trying to make conversation, and some little, pint sized gnome warrior-ess trying to question my intellect things were rapidly spiraling out of control. I took my leave and went to cool off in the Park District and wandered into the Jester, but not a soul was to be found. It was at this time that a Horde of some sort, a rogue to be exact, began to terrorize the populace and was wiping out those that were walking around with their guard down. This created a certain amount of instability and fear within Stormwind, and that stupid girl fled to the Park to hide, and lo and behold I was there. I was gripped with a strange sensation of sudden power and hunger and I ran to her, acting more out of instinct than intellect, and feigned concern. You see, I found that her dress had been cut, and took advantage of the situation and pretended to be genuinely concerned for the girl. She shook and was terrified, and I tried my best to relax her. I told the girl that I was sorry for my previous hostilities, and offered to sew up her dress that had been cut by the rogues blade. The Park was teeming with Alliance, as the Horde in question had been seen in the area, and as such I decided I wanted to go somewhere more hidden again, I acted more out of impulse than intellect. I decided to lead her deep into the Cathedral of Light, in the crypt area, and take care of the girl there. She sat, huddled in the corner, while I sewed up her dress. I tried to make conversation with the girl, but she was so stupid and ill-spoken that I could barely understand a word she was saying. I decided to inquire as to the incident with my wife, and why when I first saw the girl, Yumeko was trying to harm her. Yumeko had claimed, when put to task, that the girl had tried to rob her. Naturally, my wife would never tell a lie. The girl, whose name was Arilie I would come to learn, said otherwise. She claimed that my wife, for some unknown reason, tried to brutalize her for no apparent reason. Such an act, brutalizing someone just out of pleasure, is totally illogical and irrational and neither myself nor my wife could do such a thing. Thus, the only alternative I had was that Arilie was calling my wife a liar and a barbarian which she most certainly is not! A wave of rage crashed into my body as I heard this girl call my wife such horrible things. I asked her if she was saying such a thing, and she said no. I asked her what she was saying then, she said she did not know. I asked her again, she said she did not know. But if she claims my wife was being a barbarian and a liar, then that is what she is calling her! I grew angry, very angry, and at that time my wife awoke and met me in the Crypt. The girl was huddled in the corner, terror in her eyes at the entrance of Yumeko, and the two of us loomed over her and threatened her with our power and intent. I hollered at the girl to tell me, if she was not calling my wife a liar and a barbarian just what she was calling Yumeko. The girl blathered again that she did not know. My hand shot out and gripped the girl by the chin, just behind the jawbone, and dragged her miserably body up to her feet. I gripped her head hard with my long, strong fingers and stared her in the eyes, screaming into her face my question again. She said something, I cannot remember, damning me or asking why I was mocking her and I hit her. I slapped her with my left hand, square across her cheek. I hit her hard and my leather glove was on as well. The girl wrestled weakly against my hand, but I am stronger than I look and held her. I slammed her against the cool, stone wall and screamed into her face, once more, what she was calling my wife. Yumeko stood coolly and watched as I raged. I shook, enraged that someone would say such a thing about my wife. All the while, in my chest, a warmth, a tingling sensation, built up and spread. The girl blubbered and started to cry, sobbing incoherently. I hit her again, a sound slap across her cheek. She muttered the words to the effect of damn you and Yumeko told me to slap her harder. With the back of my hand, I paint brushed her face and hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the girl. My mind I dont know what was happening I wasnt thinking straight I was not myself. I wasnt but we didnt stop, either. This girl, with all her screaming, had driven me mad. Screaming in the Trade District, screaming in the crypt annoying me to no end and constantly causing trouble and calling my wife names, I couldnt take it anymore. The girl crumbled as I let her go and lay prostrate on the floor. Yumeko knelt over the girl and offered to cut her tongue out. Cut her tongue out. I blinked, something in my head screamed this was wrong. Something told me not to do this to this innocent girl but something else told me to do it. She was small and in the way and she didnt deserve to live a peaceful life at my expense. The heat spread in my chest, to my stomach and to my neck. I nodded. Yumeko tried to get the girl to open her mouth, but she wouldnt, and by some force of either my own doing or something else, I knelt and grabbed the girls throat and plugged her nose. She opened her mouth to breathe, and I jabbed my finger into her mouth so she could not shut her mouth again. With my glove on, she couldnt cause pain to my finger, and Yumeko produced a thin, yet razor sharp blade. She squealed and writhed beneath us, and we knelt over her, trapping her in the corner and overpowering her like two animals dissecting their prey. Yumeko slowly slid the blade into her mouth, and the girl tensed and did not move. Terror and horror filled her eyes as she gazed up at the two of us. I was numb to it. Things were going too fast. I told my wife, after she cut out the tongue, that I would cauterize it and stop the bleeding. I did not wish to kill the girl just teach her a lesson she wouldnt soon forget. I watched, removing my finger, as the blade sunk into the muscle of the girls tongue and sliced through it. The girl shrieked and shook, and blood sprayed out of her mouth against my wifes stomach. Our knees and shoes were soaked in the deep, dark blood of the girl. The tongue fell into Yumekos hand, and she stood up and held it. I placed my finger against the girls nub that once was her tongue and seared her tongue, causing her more pain, but sealing the wound and saving her life. She shrieked loudly and her wordless scream echoed through all of Stormwind. I was spooked this would not bode well if we were found out, and I quickly silenced her with a spell, rendering her screams for help futile. Things were moving so fast, my mind was a blur and I did not know exactly what was happening. I told the girl and I told myself, she had done this to herself. First by robbing my wife, and then by covering it by calling my wife something as unsightly as a liar and barbarian. It was her fault not mine she did this to herself Im merely teaching her a lesson. My next move it was one that I did not expect yet in my own stupidity, I trapped myself. I stood up with my wife, blood covering our lower halves, and told the girl to stand. I wanted her to stand and trip her feet out from under her, just to show how stupid she could look, but she would not stand. I thought I would bluff her, and tell her that if she didnt stand by the time I counted to five Id take my sewing needle and jam it into her eye I expected her to stand!! I counted to two, and she tried to stand and instead flopped down into her own blood. By number four, she was sobbing soundlessly and unmoving. I hesitated, so long I hesitated, hoping upon hope she would stand, but she did not and I reached five. Yumeko was overjoyed that I finished my counting, and now I had to deliver on what I promised a rugged sewing needle to her eye. I was scared I was terrified. I knelt before her and held her face, producing a needle and placing it between my lips. I opened her eye and stared at her. I gripped the needle between my fingers and positioned it before her eye. I couldnt do it.. I couldnt I could not shove a needle into this poor girls eye rob her of her sight we had destroyed her ability to speak. I mean, as I said, she was too loud she deserved to lose her tongue but her sight no Yumeko calmly muttered for me to Do it. I swallowed and nodded, but I faltered again. The needle was a mere centimeter from the girls eye. Yumekos soft, warm hand rested on my neck at this time, comforting me reminding me that she was there. I couldnt look weak in front of my wife I couldnt renege on my claim to harm this girl if she did not stand. My God I pressed that wretched needle against that defenseless girls eye, and I applied pressure. I I cannot explain the look on her face, the horror and crimson that issued forth from that. I can only remember hearing Yumekos voice, telling me, calmly, to push harder, to pierce deeper into the girls eye. She must have gone into shock, because she stopped making any noise or moving. I yanked the needle out of the girls eye, I I cannot explain what it looked like. Yumeko cauterized this wound, immolating her eye socket and leaving the girl to lay on the ground. I felt so powerful my skin was warm to the touch like after casting a pyroblast but so much more powerful. The Nether was coursing through me in such a way I had never experienced. It was like an intense bombardment of pleasure hitting my body. My mind reeled, grappling with this incredible sense of fulfillment, yet something way in the back of my mind was screaming that this was wrong. That little voice was squelched by the darkness in my mind, and I fumbled into my bag, produced my engineers wrench, and clamped it over the girls wrist. Pinning her wrist to the ground and standing on her hand, a wrenched her wrist and snapped it out of spite. I was taking total advantage of the situation I was adding insult to her horrid injury. We stood over her, now fully immersed in blood, and debated whether we should cut her hand off or not. Yumeko said since it was my project, her hand that is, I could make the decision. I decided to leave it. I was growing antsy I was afraid someone would find us. There was no way we could explain our situation out of this. So I begged Yumeko that we hurry and leave. Yumeko wanted to carve some words into the girls flesh, for good measure, and she quickly did so. She carved, in demonic, something to the effect of, This girl deserves this and upon asking me if I wanted anything, I simply muttered Common filth. We stared at her, she lay unconscious now, bloody, traumatized, blinded in one eye and mute of the mouth. Her hand twisted, her cheek bruised, her will broken and her life ruined. I didnt know what to do with her, so I scooped her up, tossed her unceremoniously in a nearby casket, and told her that we spared her life for a reason, and that perhaps shed do better not to robe the gentry as it were, and not to spread lies about my wife. I reiterated that this was her fault that she caused this and that she was at fault and if she dared to ever say anything of this to anyone, wed kill her and everyone she ever knew. I doubt she would remember our faces, the trauma probably blocked the entire ordeal from her mind. I slammed a lid on the casket, leaving the girl to her misery, and we ran out of the Cathedral. I was in a daze, and didnt even realize we were covered with blood. We needed to wash, and I promptly teleported us to Darnassus, where we washed in none other than the pool of Elune. No Night Elves were around to watch us as the girls blood darkened the pool and after washing our clothes and our bodies, we returned to Stormwind. The ordeal was over my mind grappled with what had happened Mr. and Mrs. Yumeko Brey walked to the Jester as they always had, and no one saw us as anything other than who we were. That girl she suffered alone in the Cathedral while I laughed and joked with a possible hire of the Jester. That girl she may have died while I made tea behind the bar and told jokes to the patrons. That girl she probably yelped silently for help when no one could hear her as I curled up in bed, later that night, with my wife and son and drifted off to sleep. I I told Calithos I was a good man I am a good man. That that wasnt me! Im Archin Brey! Scholar of Dalaran, topographer of Kul Tiras, friend of Daelin Proudmoore and defender of the order. I am a champion of logic and a master of sensibility! I couldnt have done something so senseless so brash so crude! I awoke the next morning! It was a nightmare it was all a nightmare. But there was blood under my fingernails there was a few splatters of crimson in my faded red goatee and my wife slept peacefully with our son, a twisted smile on her face, while I sat and gripped my head and tried to rationalize what I had done and who I had become. -25- (I decided to write this next entry in a three part story, much like the event when Archin was ousted from Dalaran. It deals with Archin and Calithos digging up a grave, and Archin being taught a stern lesson in humility. I hope you like it, I'm really enjoying writing it) Archin tromped angrily through the streets of Stormwind. Having gone through the ordeals with the poor saleswoman Arilie less than forty-eight hours prior to this time, the images and the emotional strain still weighed heavily on his mind. With his monocle firmly placed against his eye and his dark purple robe swaying in the crisp fall air, Archin Brey walked as he always did: Sure, confident, and with a purpose. The Former Dalaran Mage gazed down at the people who ran past him, undoubtedly doing odd jobs for the Alliance, and even the taller Night Elves who wandered into his field of vision were greeted with a wayward, haughty, and equally piercing gaze. It was a gaze of a man who was paranoid and yet, at the same time, oddly comfortable in his surroundings. It was a gaze that possessed a tremendous amount of intelligence and yet seemed questioning all the same. Truth be told, Archin didnt have anything important to do this day. Yumeko was away on a secret commission from her superiors, and it was high time that the Arathirian Historian took a walk and relaxed. He needed it. However, Archin was not going to receive any such joy this day. Rounding the corner and walking down the main drag of the Trade District, Archin nearly walked directly into Calithos Blyde. Calithos Blyde. The man had the unique experience to be at one time Archins most loathsome enemy, and at the same time a strange and eccentric friend. Though regarded by Archin as a complete idiot, Blyde simply fell into the massive group of unfortunate folks that Archin Brey deemed unintelligent. Blyde had tried to murder Yumeko yet at the same time offered to help the Dalaran Mage with a demonic ritual to preserve his life. Quite frankly, Archin still didnt know how to handle the individual. The dark skinned Calithos, wearing his typical red hat and his chaotic, criss-cross pattern of robes, seemed to sense the grumpy Mage and turned, smiling wide, and shot him a toothy grin. Hello there, Archin! Calithos quipped in an unusually festive tone, Just the man I was looking for! Good afternoon Blyde replied Archin, youre awfully jovial this afternoon The cool and neutral reply from the cantankerous Mage did not deter Calithos mood. With a flourish, Blyde produced a shovel and slapped it into Archins hand. We have work to do! Staring at the shovel, Archin looked back at Calithos and growled, I dont dig Aww.. cmon Archin, itll be fun. Calithos winked, And who knows you might even learn something Calithos grinned, but there was something strange about his previous statement. Learning through digging is as improbable as casting without reagents Turning his gaze to the shovel, Archin growled and nodded, But lead on youve piqued my curiosity. Calithos led the way, nearly bouncing down the Valley of Heroes towards Goldshire. Archin tromped behind him a few paces with the shovel in his hand. You do realize Im above this sort of thing, Calithos Blyde Im a Mage, not a laborer. The Priest grinned to himself but did not turn, Oh I know Archin I know youre an important man with important things to do. You cant be bothered with such drudgery as digging a hole or helping someone in need, especially if it required physical labor. Calithos continued is friendly rant, You have books to read, spells to cast, problems to solve and people to enlighten. Far be it for a Dalaran Mage to get his hands dirty. Precisely! replied Archin. For all you know, I was about to do something particularly impressive this afternoon, before your idiocy shattered my afternoon. I apologize, Archin, but I will try to make it worth your while. By this time, Calithos had pulled out his own shovel from a large duffle bag that was slung over his shoulder and swung it in the air as he walked. Archin stared a hole through his head from behind. The happiness irked him, the shovel irked him, and the indifference that Calithos possessed in terms of inconveniencing someone as important as Archin Brey drove him up a wall. The green, pristine blades of grass yielded under the weight of the two men as they walked through a field towards a lonely, decrepit graveyard. Archin cleared his throat, I dont dig graves, either Calithos ignored the objection from the grumbling man behind him and continued to walk. The two men arrived at the graveyard and Calithos slammed the spade of his shovel into the ground and looked at Archin. You know, Archin, I had this strange vision the other night a word more like a phrase. Oh? The phrase was: Cauterize the wound, it will stop the bleeding. Archins hair bristled on the back of his neck, but he kept his cool. Oh? An odd vision spend too much time at the Jester the night before? Calithos shook his head to the side, No the odd thing is it seemed to be related to the Breys. Archin shrugged and waved his hand, Im a Mage, not a doctor. Really lad, you should be more sure of yourself, getting all upset over a simple vision. Archin fixed the belt around his robe and began to build steam, the discussion turning into a full blown lecture, Having visions is tantamount to a mind that is weakening and suffering from stress. For your mind to play tricks on you is a sure sign that youre losing it, Calithos Blyde. That would explain why it has never happened to me! Archin fixed his monocle and quickly added, because Im too damn smart. Uh huh Blyde replied as he began to dig some dirt from a nearby gravesite. Archin didnt move, but watched intently. Well, I suppose I could be wrong, Archin, it does happen to me. I know that must be an alien occurrence for you. Cal glanced up at the inert Mage, ..to be wrong, that is. Archin nodded in affirmation of the statement. The wind blew around the two men as Calithos dug and Archin stood still. Inhaling deeply and tugging at a string of his robe, Brey growled to himself, Id better take off my robe then I dont want to get dirty Archin had changed a fair amount, without a doubt, but even more so now. He boasted the abilities of a master Engineer, and at one time spent hours slaving away in a workshop, under a microscope, tweaking and fixing his contraptions. At one time, he reveled in the gritty, dirty work that he did. On the ships of Admiral Proudmoore, the Mage had no qualms being grimy or swimming in filthy waters. Now, he was disgusted to simply dig dirt. Archin removed his robe, wearing a white formal shirt underneath, a pair of black trousers, and a pair of black suspenders. If my clothing is ruined because of this, youre paying the bill Calithos chuckled and nodded, Sure Archin. Archin superficially pushed some dirt off of the mound with his shovel, but took great pains not to actually exert himself. Calithos dug and Archin grumbled for the better part of ten minutes in silence, before Cal broke the monotony. Hear about that girl they found in the Cathedral, Archin? Eh? Yeah, they found some girl that was tortured down in the basement of the Cathedral. Her eye was gouged out, her tongue lopped off, and she was beaten. Archin swallowed, Nay, I didnt hear of it Itd take some kind of an animal to do something like that she was young perhaps twenty at the latest. Archin didnt look at Calithos, Perhaps she fell and knocked her eye out Calithos paused, And accidentally slashed her tongue, beat herself up, and laid herself in a coffin in the Stormwind Cathedral? Calithos leaned on the shovel and tilted his head at Archin. Brey stared back at Calithos, realizing the absurdity of his hypothesis, but too stubborn to admit it, Just a thought, that is all! The Dread Seer sighed, A shame I hope I can find her and study her mind. That would reveal who actually did it, even if she cant speak. Archins eyes shot to Calithos as he worked, but Calithos continued to work, You cant trust the mind of a commoner, Calithos Blyde. For all you know, shell indict someone else accidentally! The trauma of such an ordeal would turn her head, which is already considerably soft, into porridge. You know Archin, I come from common ancestry Nobody is perfect Archin calmly replied. It was one of those particularly Archin-esque replies, in which Archin said something biting and malicious, but did not mean it to be. It was a curse of his, to tell an individual the facts that he believed true. The common people are the backbone of the Alliance, Archin. They serve you your tea, and built the house you have now. They fight in wars and grow your food. Archin nodded, Aye, and they cause crimes and do horrible things. They riot and murder and form gangs! Being able to commit acts of brutality is not subject to status, Archin. Calithos glanced at Archin, and then went back to work. Nevertheless, the amount of work you put in to finding out what happened to that girl wont yield enough reward to make it worthwhile. You should spend your time helping someone that actually matters not some small girl that cant read and can barely speak. Another Archin-esque reply. The Mage pushed some more dirt and then decided to take a much needed rest. In the distance, a tall and lithe female Night Elf, known as Saiko, sauntered towards the two men. Archin knew her superficially, though Calithos seemed to be better acquainted with her. Hello boys what are you doing here? Hes digging. Archin replied, Im resting. Im tired of doing all the work around here Calithos chuckled and shook his head, unearthing the top of the casket now. Were just digging up someone that is important, that is all. I like to help anytime that I can. Some call it a blessing Calithos sighed loudly, .others call it a curse. He quietly resumed his digging. Archin disregarded the statement. Horrible thing to do in the afternoon, mlady, and I do- have more important things. But I need to make sure Calithos doesnt injure himself and need help. It truly is a shame there is only one Archin Brey in Azeroth. The world would be such a better place if there were several of me. ..itd be a lot louder too Saiko added quietly. What? ..nothing! By this time, Calithos had removed the dirt from the casket and looked over at Archin. Saiko stood on the opposite side of the casket. If you think Im going to help you lift that thing out of that hole, youre out of your mind. Archin crossed his arms over his chest and crossed one of his legs, leaning against a gravestone. That wont be necessary, Archmage Archin, we just need to get the body out. Calithos grinned, Have you ever seen a recently buried body? Say.. only a few days old? Archin grumbled and pulled a purple handkerchief from his pocket. Wow, youre squeamish Archin. Saiko added. I leave the graverobbing to the rabble, mlady Just help me lift the lid open, Archin Calithos said quietly. Archin nodded and stood beside the Priest. Together they opened the coffin, obstructing the view inside to Saiko. Archin gazed into the coffin and screamed loudly. The individual inside and the horror that it had endured piercing his soul. He was terrified and rightfully so End of [[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | '''Musings of an Azeroth Mage']] Book 9 [<--- Book 8][[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage_Book_10 | [Book 10 --->]]] Category:Story